Shank: Season 1
by The Master Of Horror
Summary: The powers that be have a new champian, a vampire hunter named Shank. Episode one of a major new series plase R and R Next Episode to follow. Don't flame


**Shank: Season 1 **

**Note To Readers: This is written like a T.V season each chapter is an episode, Please R and R.**

**Episode One: Pilot (Part One)**

The moon shone full, fat under the city of New York.

It was at it's brightest in a dark, dank alleyway.

A young woman dressed in a black dress ran down the alleyway.

She stopped suddenly and panted out of breathe, she looked down the alleyway,

looking for the creatures that had chased her there.

Nothing.

_Thank god _she thought before turning round and looking a vampire strait in the eye.

It smiled at her and growled like a lion before pushing her to the cold, hard ground.

Three other vampires stood behind him as he went in for the kill.

He was tear her neck out with it's teeth when a voice from down the alley way shouted:

"HEY."

They all looked back down the alleyway and saw a shadowy figure walking slowly down towards them.

The man stepped out into the light.

He was about six feet tall, had a shaven head and a thick black goatee, he was dressed in green cargo pants, a black vest and a pair of fingerless brown leather gloves.

He wore a large silver cross around his neck.

"Get lost pal." The vampire said standing up and squaring up to him.

The man looked back and the three other vampires growled at him.

"I don't think i'm going to do that." The man said, he spoke with a southern accent.

"Fine I'll have to make you leave." The vampire barked.

"You can try."

The vampire jumped forward and swung at punch at the man who caught the punch in his hand and crushed it.

The vampire screamed and the man kicked him hard in the chest sending him crashing into a dustbin, he then took a stake from his belt as the other vamps ran at him in a way that made it clear they had worked together before.

He slammed a stake into the vamps chest and it turned to ash.

They looked at each other and moved his neck in a way the said "_piss off_."

They ran away and he turned and walked down the alley.

The young woman dragged herself to her feet and asked:

"Who are you?"

He put up his middle finger.

"Jerk."

The man walked down the street until he came to a basement apartment.

He walked in and placed his belt on a hook.

"How you doing." Someone said from behind him, grabbing his shoulder.

He turned round in a spin and kicked it sending it crashing onto a wooden coffee table.

"Dam it." It roared "Do you treat everyone like this?"

"Who the hell are you?" The man said.

"This ait about me, Shank."

"Who do you know my name?"

"I was sent to you."

"By who." Shank asked as the man dragged himself off the table.

"The powers that be."

"Powers that be what."

"I'm Cutter." The man told Shank.

"Well, Cutter who are the powers and what they want with me."

"Your a vampire hunter, a very good one if memory serves and they want you to help the helpless." Cutter said lighting up a cigarette.

"If their helpless, you can't help them can you?"

"Not me you."

"Case in point, how can _I _help the helpless."

"I get visions."

"Of what?"

"The helpless people who are gonna be killed by all things supernatural and the powers reckon that when they send them to me i'll tell you and you can go and kill the the big bad supernatural thing."

"What happened to their last savior?"

"He sent L.A. to hell."

"So these powers are evil?"

"No they help people and if you want to make a mark you'll have to trust me and help save a young girl."

"Sounds good. Where is she?"

Cutter and Shank got into Shank's black muscle car and drove to a old warehouse, near queens.

"So who are we hear to help?"

"A young girl named Kim." Cutter said taking a small axe from the blue ruck-sack he had been holding.

"So what are we hear to kill?"

"I'm not sure it's some kind of demon that should attack her right about now." He said looking at his mobile phone.

The two of them got of the car and ran into the warehouse, Shank holding a long sword and Cutter holding an axe.

Inside the building was a massive demon that looked like big foot.

Shank punched it across the face and Cutter ran up to Kim who dressed in a short pink skirt, high heels and a pink bra. (she worked as a stripper.)

"What is that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure."

Shank hit the creature again and went to slice it's head off with the sword.

It grabbed Shank's sword and kicked him in the chest.

Shank rolled backwards and landed on his feet next to the sword.

"How do I kill this thing?" Shank shouted to Cutter.

"Hack it to bits."

He slammed the sword into his neck and blood splashed onto the floor.

He turned and walked over to Cutter and Kim.

"Who are you people." Kim asked covering her cleavage.

"I'm Shank and this is Cutter."

"It's okay I don't need to know your real names."

"Why was that thing trying to kill you."

"I have this gift."

"Gift?" Cutter said bemused.

"I can move things with my mind."

Just as she had finished speaking lights from a helicopter flooded into the room.

"That can't be good." Shank said loading his crossbow.

A team of what appeared to be swat team members burst into the warehouse suddenly.

Cutter fought them as Shank and Kim, ran across the roof.

"Run." Cutter said fighting them.

"We can't leave you."

"GO!"

Shank and Kim ran up the fire escape and across the roof.

They both hid behind a billboard.

"What's going on?" Kim asked hiding with Shank

"Long story." Shank said looking down at the ground as the swat members dragged Cutter into a van.

"Shit." He muttered as a swat member tasered them both.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
